A Hero's Rising
by ProtoNeiko
Summary: A 'hero' joins the world for the first time and trys to make himself a real hero. This is his story, will be become a hero? Or just some other person who no one will remember.
1. Login 1 Attack of the Kakasingers

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack and if I did this wouldn't be a story it would be a anime and I'd have to pay to use your characters. But you consented so they're mine now and I'm not sharing.

Neiko: Miss me everyone.

Reeve: They hate you, they've missed me!

Reeve gets ingulfed in flames and a spear is now sticking out of his rear end

Hiita & Nikaru: this is going to be fun.

--

"Its like totally awesome." A young girl squee'd as she was talking. "Don't you play it too Miranda?"

"Yeah, me and Kourin play together." Miranda replyed as she put her backpack on her Desk.

"We are the coolest people on the whole server." Kourin yelled from the door of the classroom.

A young man twiched as they continued to talk about "The World". "Do you people talk about anything besides mindlessly sitting in front of your computer and playing online games?"

"Your just jealous Neiko, cause your a dork." Miranda joked and stuck out her tongue.

"I have more important things to do with my time!" Neiko retorted

"Like what, study... Wait no your only ranked second last in the class." Kourin pointed out.

"...I'm second last because I study so much! At least I'm not last."

"Your scores are only better then mine because I missed some tests." Hayate said as he looked up from a book.

"Anyway, your all losers with you online games of uselessness." Neiko stated as he covered his ears and kept yelling "I can't hear you" Till he was content they were no longer talking about the game. Truth Is, he wanted the game, he even planned on getting it after school that day. Except he was the only one left in the class that didn't play it. He didn't want people to think he was just doing it becasue everyone else did.

--

"One copy of 'The World' please" Neiko saidd as he slamed a handfull of change on the glass counter.

The large man behind the counter sighed. "The World... Thats sooo over done, you should try this brand new game I just got in stock. Demons and Dwarfs. The games Fun, Its a Riot."

"... It's that like some dumb rip off on D&D?"

"No, its the brand new game designed by the best and brightest, over at Dark Horizon Enterprizes."

Neiko points to the 'D.H.E' Bandana. "Nice try... Gimme my game now you creepy old man."

With that, Neiko left the shop and raced home to install the world. "Time to see what all this fuss is about."

"Please Select a name for you character? " Neiko sighs.

"I'll be Reeve... That kind of sounds cool." He thinks to himself as he starts to type it in.

"Now select your class... _**Twin blades**_, are fast and nimble. Great If you should like a speedy character. _**Blademasters**_, are balanced. Best for a novice can weild most weapons and good armor. _**Heavy Blades**_, are lacking in defense but great strength. Best for Advanced players. _**Heavy Axes**_, Strong in offense and Defense, lacking in speed. Make great defenders. _**Wavemasters**_, are weak in stats but able to use great magics. Great to become a spellcaster. _**Longarms**_, have great ranged weapons and fair stats. Another blanced class."

"My dear god... this game talks alot... I'll be that Last one. The Long thing." Neiko selects longarm and moves to the next screen.

"Please design your character." The game says as it loads a customized charter model.

"Alright already..." Reeve starts to from shape rather quickly as Neiko begins to design him. He has dark brown hair, with two light brown bangs that hang over a red headband. His armor is fairly basic, one small sholder pad which coveres his right sholder and a fairly small chest plate both in a dark blue. He is also wearing a light blue shirt and baggy greyish pants. For his starting weapon he choses a steel pole requiring two hands to weild.

After his character is finished being design he is teleported to a city. 'Mac Anu' the sign says as Reeve looks around. Mostly all he notices is a bunch of people standing around talking.

"Wow talking this seems soooo promising." Reeve sighs "Where's all the Monsters and Battleing and stuff." He flops down on the ground waiting, hoping for something interesting to happen. When seemingly out of no where comes a grunty. "Wow look at how ugly that thing looks!" Reeve goes over closer to the grunty and begins to play with it, untill that is its owner comes and makes a big fuss about it. "Well, If I had an ugly thing... Anyone could play with it!" Reeve stated.

"You are your own Ugly thing." She replyed in a snooty voice.

"This game is just full of jerks! I'm going to go somewhere else!" Reeve says and begins wandering around the town untill he finds some people dissapper into a choas gate. Reeve shrugs and follows. He gets teleaported to a seemingly empty feild. A few trees around, few bushs, couple of weird scarecrows and a small mountian off in the distance. "Another boring area!" He walks over to one of the scarecrows and knocks on its head. "Hello, anyone in there? Wow your an ugly scarecrow" He laughs as he puts his hands in his pockets and walks by.

With in 10 seconds Reeve is knocked face first down onto the ground, with the scarecrow standing above him laughing. "Grrr Your a monster huh, I guess its on! Reeve the great hero of those small ugly piggish things shall defeat you and prove his worth to the world!" Reeve yells and starts to get up. Untill he is knocked down again by the scarecrow.

"Kakasinger Level 1" The game says.

"Fine Mr. Scarecrow, its on!" Reeve swings his pole at the Kakasinger stick holding it in the ground. It easly hops over the attack and laughs. Reeve scrambles up to his feet. "Reeve double pole swing!" Reeve takes two mighty swings at the monster, first missing the second connecting to one of its arms snaping it off and spinning the Kakasinger untill its other arm knocked Reeve down and it starts to hop off toward the mountain. "Come back here and fight me!" Reeve screams and begins chaseing it swing his pole randomly through the air.

"Heh, looks at that newbie." A purple haired woman says and laughs.

"We better get ready to help him out." A dark green haired woman laughs with her.

Reeve finally hits the Kakasinger with another attack defeating it. Reeve puts his foot up on teh dead Kakasinger and laughs. "You are my first defeat in a long line of defeatfullness... Yeah that makes sense right? Anywho I am now Reeve the Great hero of everything small and piggish!" Reeve continues talking nonsense to himself untill he notices a bunch of Kakasingers hopping out from behind trees, bushes even from behind the mountain's large rocks. "Ahhh Hey... Umm... He was like this when I got here?! Lets umm... try to bring him back." He then gets on his kness and beats the Kakasingers crest, knocking off his remaining arm. "Ahhh umm...?!" Then Reeve moves on to mouth to mouth before he gets compeletly surrounded.

"This is too awesome!" The purple haired woman says between laughing hestericly.

"I'm going to have nightmares about what he's doing do those poor monsters." The Green haired girl then shakes her head.

--

Neiko: There it is New Login 1, As you can tell I'm keeping it very simalar to the First version, with New addedness and hopfull better grammer/spelling.

Reeve: The hell!? Mouth to mouth!

Neiko: Your my pawn you do what I tell you!

Reeve: puppy dog face

Neiko: pats Reeve on head Your my Favorite Pawn though.


	2. Login 2 N00b!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and will never own anything *cries* unless you send 14.99 plus shipping and handling to "Let Neiko own stuff" Po Box 49849849 North pole H0H 0H0.

Neiko: After another long break I return. Hopefully more commonly now ^^;

Reeve: Sure... *cough* Lazy *Cough*

Neiko: Hey! Shouldn't I be the one insulting you!

Reeve: ...Yea.... That's normally how it goes! But I Reeve Great He...

Aranel: Your not if close to Hero status yet, you'll need my training!

Neiko: *sigh* Here we go again...

"Fine I guess you guys aren't going to just leave me alone!" Reeve gets put and points his pole at one of the Kakasingers. Then it smiles and simply knocks it away with its arm, the pole flies back and sticks into the ground outside of the circle of Kakasingers now around Reeve. "Fine..." Reeve picks out the Kakasingers arm and runs at them.

"Maybe He'll be able to handle himself Nikaru." The green haired woman shrugs and turns toward her friend.

"Possibly, but I doubt it... Come on Hiita he tried mouth to mouth." Nikaru responded with a chuckle.

"Please don't remind me." Hiita shutters.

"Hey let me down you jerks!" Reeve wails as the Kakasingers tie him to his pole and began to dance around him. "You better not be doing some crazy human sacrifice thing, I'm the hero of everything small and piggish!" They continue to bounce around and Reeve see's his moment as one gets to close and Reeve kicks its head off.

"How can that even happen... Man this guy is useless." Nikaru says with a shake of her head.

"At least he's kind of taking it okay" Hiita comments. Near seconds later she begins to hear whimpering for Reeve then wails and crying. "Maybe not..."

Nikaru laughs. "I'll take Right you take Left?"

"Sure." Both girls jump off of there mountain hiding place. All the Kakasingers on the left half of Reeve engulf into flames. "Vak don!"

The right half face a more painful barrage of Spear thrusts "Head, legs, Back flip, Spear through the head, front flip, throw stuck Kakasinger into last one, then double stab. Perfect! Love that combo." Nikaru laughs and gives a thumps up to Hiita.

"Show off." Hiita begins to stomp out a small fire cause by her Vak don.

"Yeah that was awesome and all! But my hair is on fire and I'm still tied to this damned pole!" Reeve screams as he begins to flail more.

"Wuss." Nikaru whispers as she cuts the rope tieing Reeve. Knocking Reeve down to the ground.

"Oww... You could have been gentler." Reeve complains as he dusts himself off and begins to try to take his pole out of the ground.

"I thought you were a Hero, We should have to be gentle with a Great hero." Hiita taunts as she walks over and removes the stuck pole for him.

Reeve begins to run around in circles flailing. "You're a crazy fire breathing hulking she hulk monster. How can you lift my pole out of the ground if I can't?"

Nikaru bursts into laugher "I can now image Hiita turning all Green and smashing things." Hiita twitches and stomps over to Reeve and smacks Reeve in the head. "Come on Hiita time to say 'You won't like me when I'm angry.'" Nikaru bursts into laugher again.

Hiita turned to glare at Nikaru and if looks could kill, Nikaru would be dead about 40 times over, and then she turned her attention back to Reeve. "I'm not a hulking She monster! It's because I'm a higher level and have more strength then you!"

Reeve Gulps. "Sorry crazy Green haired lady... But HA CHA Super Reeve Omega Death strike!" Reeve steals the pole from Hiita then throws it at a Kakasinger that was sneaking up on Both Hiita and Nikaru, Knocking off its Head.

"Player Reeve Level up! Level increase to 2"

"...Level 2... You're going to need more help then I ever would have thought. You're kind of funny, you should join our party. Here's our Guild's member address meet us there tomorrow." Nikaru says, then Waves and logs off.

"Wa... Wait... He's creepy and.... Never mind you gone..." Hiita mumbles and watches her log out.

"I Reeve hero of everything small and piggish shall join your team and become your leader and we shall take over the World. MWA HA HA." Reeve begins to laugh.

"Yea... Anyway, I'm Hiita and that Was Nikaru. Now I'm going to go to because well you kind of creep me out and I don't want to been seen alone with you. So... C'ya." Hiita smiles and logs out.

"Umm... How do I get back to town?" Reeve sighs "How did you guys disappear like that?" Reeve begins to wander around until he finds the Chaos gate again. He returns back to Mac Anu and Wanders around some more.

"Come one, come all To Aranel's train course! Learn from the Head of the Sapphire Knights how to become true players." A man In Sapphire armour yelled in the streets. "I can't believe Balmung talked me into this... This is pathic."

"So you're a class for new people like me" A girl asked with two black fox tails.

"Anyone is everyone to come, and if you complete my whole training course you have a shot to join the sapphire knights." Aranel responds with a smile.

"I don't really need the help, but I'll join up. Those Knight people sound kind of cool." Reeve Says while walking by Aranel.

Aranel twitches "Kind of cool... My Knights are the Greatest in history, All Hand picks by me, trained for months before able to go on any basic missions, all equipped with the best of the best weapons and armour I've never had one of my knights fall in battle expect if going against myself, or Balmung!"

"So you're Lord Aranel!" Shadowfox looks at with with a sparkle in her eyes.

"No need to be surprised I often help out players."

"...You talk a lot! I Reeve hero of everything small and Piggish shall join your class, become top of the class, then become top of your knights then Defeat you and this Balmung fellow. *stops of breathe* Then I shall be known be everyone in the world as the greatest Hero every to have played the game and have hundreds of fans following me everywhere I go and wanting autographs. *stops of breathe again* Then That Hiita shall know I am not creep and can lift my own pole out of the ground and never have to have help again. For I Reeve hero of everything small and piggish am I hero. A Hero of Heroes even."

By the time Reeve is now ranting Aranel and Shadowfox have already moved into the classroom to start his class and a crowd of people began to gather AROUND Reeve wondering what the hell he was screaming about. "Hey man I think you mend grunty, by the Small piggish thing." A little girl carrying an axe the size of her comment as she walks by Reeve into the class.

Everyone else around begins to laugh and call Reeve a "Noob"

"I'm not a Noob your all just mad cause I'm Reeve Hero of the Grun...Gruntors?" Reeve screams back at them defensely.

"It's Grunties, you Noob!" Another yells.

Reeve looks mad and ready to cry all at the same time and just begins to run in a random direction before logging out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neiko: I promise to update more. Scouts honour.

Reeve: You don't look like a scout.

Neiko: You don't look like a hero!

Reeve: *cries*

Aranel: That was mean...

Nikaru: You know he's sensitive

Neiko: Sorry Reeve

Reeve: HA I win! I am Reeve Winner of the Winnerness!


End file.
